Jurassic Sewers
by KooKoo 4 Kaiba
Summary: Young Donatello is playing with his new dinosaur toys.  It turns out that his brothers want to play too.  A turtle tot story.


Hello, everyone! This is my first attempt at TMNT fanfiction. I've been reading some really amazing stories in this genre, and I decided that I should give it a whirl. I hope that you all enjoy this quick little story I just typed out. I apologize if I have made any of the characters OOC or if there are any mistakes. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I'm not really sure how disclaimers work, so I'll be safe and say I don't own anything. I did write the story, though!

* * *

><p>Donatello sat in the middle of the lair, playing with his toys. He rarely ever actually played-something his brothers were constantly teasing him about. He preferred calm, relaxed hobbies, such as reading, putting together puzzles (even though most of the pieces were missing), solving his Rubik's cube, and fixing things around the house, mainly the toaster. He liked building with his Lego kits, but the structures he made were so complex that none of his brothers found it fun at all. This day, however, was different. Master Splinter had come upon some new things in the sewer the previous afternoon, and everyone had been extremely pleased with what he had found.<p>

Master Splinter had given Leonardo a nice, but stained scroll to practice his kanji on. Raphael was given extra stuffing in his punching bag, which he had complained was too soft. To Michelangelo, Master Splinter gave some old, battered action figures. Donatello, however, was given perhaps the best gift of all. His sensei had selected him to receive a dinosaur book along with some dinosaur toys. All the turtles had been thrilled with their gifts; such things were hard to come by in the sewers.

After reading the entire dinosaur book, the purple-banded turtle had become extremely intrigued by the plastic toys. Since he didn't play all that much, he was a bit baffled at what he was supposed to do with the simple contraptions. After much consideration, though, he had finally decided that acting them out in their natural habitat would be a good game. Of course, the predators wouldn't _actually_ eat the herbivores, because everyone had to be friendly.

"Roar!" Don exclaimed quietly. "'Hi there, Mr. Brachiosaurus!' 'Oh, hello Mrs. Diplodocus. How are you doing today?'"

He moved the two figures as though they were walking. "'I am doing very well, thank you! How are your children, Mr. Brachiosaurus?' 'Oh, they're just wonderful. Thank you so much for that gift of leaves. The family really enjoyed them.'"

The rest of the conversation continued just the same way. Each dinosaur was extremely polite to the other, and they all sounded like they were from a Dick and Jane book. Don kept playing until he was interrupted by Raphael entering the living room. The red-banded turtle walked over to his brother, looking at him curiously.

"Hey, watcha doin', Donnie?" he asked, sitting down across from his sibling.

Don looked up. "Playing," he replied casually.

"Well, whatcha playin'?"

"Dinosaurs."

Raph looked interested. "Huh. Do ya' think I could play too?"

Don blinked; he was extremely surprised. Raph almost never wanted to play with any of them, especially him. "Um, yeah. You can pick the dinosaur you want."

The red-banded turtle looked through the small pile. He pulled out a large, fierce looking one with razor sharp teeth. Don wasn't surprised.

"You want Megalosaurus?" the smaller turtle asked.

"Tha's his name?" Raph asked. "It sounds stupid."  
>"Well, there are other dinosaurs, like Allosaurus."<p>

"Tha' sounds like a girl's name! The one I got here's fine, jus' call 'im Mega."

"Ok."

The two played for about one minute before everything went downhill. Raph's dinosaur wanted to eat Mr. Brachiosaurus. Don had protested, but his beloved dinosaur was gone forever at the hands of Mega.

"Raph!" he whined. "You killed Mr. Brachiosaurus! Now I can't play with him anymore."

"Sure ya' can! Look, ya' can bring 'im back," Raph said, as he stood the sauropod up again.

"No, that's too unrealistic. I told you: you can't eat my dinosaurs! That's against the rules."

"So, yer accusin' me of bein' unrealistic when ya' won't let the meat eata's eat meat?"

"Th-that's beside the point! You broke the rules."

"What if I don' like the rules?"

"It doesn't matter; you have to follow them."

"Fine," Raph spat, glaring at his brother. "I don' wanna play yer stupid game anyway."

Don looked sadly as his sibling stood up and walked away. His attention wasn't taken for too long, though; there was a dinosaur that needed help. Mrs. Diplodocus hurried over to her friend.

"'Oh, Mr. Brachiosaurus! What did Mega do to you? He's such a mean dinosaur. Don't worry, though, I'll save you!'" the dinosaur 'said' as she promptly began performing CPR on her fallen comrade.

It was about at this time that Leonardo walked into the room. He stared at the strange scene that was unfolding in the living room. After a while, he finally decided to make his presence known. "Hey, Donnie," he said, walking up to his younger brother. "What are you doing?"

Don looked up. "I'm trying to save the dinosaur that Raph killed, but it's not working. Mr. Brachiosaurus is dead," he replied in a very solemn tone.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Maybe I could replace Mr. Brachiosaurus. Would you let me play?" Leo asked.

"I guess that would work," Don answered

"Good," Leo sighed, as he picked out a Triceratops.

Don shook his head at his older brother. "You can't pick that one, Leo. The dinosaurs are all living in the Jurassic period. Triceratops didn't appear until the late Cretaceous."

"Oh, sorry," Leonardo amended, as he put the dinosaur back and replaced it with another one.

Don frowned again. "Parasaurolophus didn't appear until the late Cretaceous either."

His older brother sighed and picked out another dinosaur. "Is this one ok?"

"No! Ankylosaurus didn't live in the Jurassic period either."

Leo groaned. "You know what, Donnie? I think I hear Master Splinter calling me. I'm sorry. Maybe we can play dinosaurs later."

Before his younger brother could say anything, Leo stood up and ran off. Don sighed and looked down at his poor dinosaur. There was no way he could save Mr. Brachiosaurus now. He dejectedly threw him into the pile with the other dinosaurs. Staring sadly at Mrs. Diplodocus, he found that he wasn't having much fun playing dinosaurs anymore. He was about to clean up the toys when Michelangelo appeared from around the corner. He was holding his beloved action figures in his hands and whistling happily. He stopped when he saw his sad older brother staring at his toys. He slowly walked over to Don.

"Hey, Donnie. What's the matter?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," Don mumbled.

Mikey smiled cheerfully. "Then you wouldn't mind if I played with you, would ya'?

Don eyed his younger brother warily. "I guess not," he finally agreed.

Mikey plopped down on the floor. "Great!" he exclaimed, as he set down his action figures next to the dinosaurs.

"Mikey, you know that humans weren't around in the Jurassic period."

"But, Donnie, these aren't any mere mortals. These are superheroes!"

Don sighed. "Superheroes weren't around either."

"I know. That's why they've gone back in time! They're trying to save the dinosaurs from going extinct."

Don looked down at the fallen Brachiosaurus. "There's no hope for the dinosaurs."

"Of course there is; don't be such a downer. You see, Superman recruited Kid Flash and Batman to save the dinosaurs, because he had a dream that told him that the world depended on it. Bruce Wayne bought some expensive tools to make a time capsule, and Kid Flash and Superman used their powers to make it go really fast. So they landed in the Jurassic period, over 125 million years ago!"

Don blinked. His brother's hair-brained logic actually made sense-if you excluded the fact that superheroes don't exist, and Don would never break his brother's heart by saying so. Though he didn't know why Superman wanted to save the dinosaurs, he wouldn't pass up a chance for world peace.

"Alright, then," he said. "First you need to save Mr. Brachiosaurus. Mega killed him."

Mikey smiled and gave a salute. "Aye-aye, captain! 'Kid Flash, you have to hurry! Put this dinosaur in the time capsule.' 'Ugh...Ugh! He's too heavy! I need your help, Superman.'"

"I can help too!" exclaimed Mrs. Diplodocus.

"That will not be necessary, citizen," Superman declared in a low voice. "I shall help this poor soul."

Superman "lifted" the dinosaur and put him into a small basket. He and Kid Flash then turned the capsule around so fast that it turned back time. Once the time machine had stopped, Mr. Brachoisaurus crawled out, alive and well. Mrs. Diplodocus cried out with joy.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Superman! You saved my friend. How can I ever repay you?" she asked.

"There is no need to thank me. It is my duty to help the citizens of the Jurassic."

The dinosaurs were so grateful to the superheroes that they hosted a party. Everyone had cake, cookies, and lemonade and lived happily ever after.


End file.
